Fantasy Fic
by hikari.setsuna
Summary: This is just a little something that my brain cooked up. A real fantasy that I sometimes wish would happen. But alas, the characters involved are only fictional.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I only play in the sandbox created. All rights belong to the cow.

It was a rather clear, and fairly ordinary Saturday night, as far as bars went anyways. That's where I came in. See I'm a healthcare worker in Central City, Amestris. You couldn't get much more big city than this. But anyways, after a particularly taxing shift, I decided to go change into something more flirty before heading to my favorite night spot – The Officer's Pub. It was called that because those from the military mostly drank there, but it was open to the public as well. Little did I know, _**he**_was there.

Roy had looked up from toying with his whiskey glass, when she walked in. A black skirt that was barely mid-thigh, 3-inch heeled boots that went up to mid-calf and as black as her skirt, a white wife beater tank that left very little to the imagination and a light jacket for the slight fall like temperature outside. Lips just ever so slightly pouty red, with slightly curly, brown mid-back hair and eyes of sapphire blue as Roy continued his inspection. 'Definitely one to keep an eye on...', he thought as he planned how to make his first move. He had spent way too much time putting in overtime recently that even Hawkeye didn't know what to do with him. So damned if he didn't deserve a little fun and his cock stirred in his pants just at the idea alone. Apparently it agreed.

I took my usual place at the bar and ordered a screwdriver (orange juice, and vodka). Savoring the first sip, I smiled to myself and thanked the bartender. I took off my jacket and laid it it across the bar stool I was sitting on, after getting up to lay it there of course. Sitting back down and taking a longer sip from my drink, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. The previous shift and work week had definitely gotten to me.

Roy continued to keep an eye on the latest "barfly". He downed his current whiskey and ordered another. He nursed this glass though with the plans he was starting to form in his mind he didn't want to be totally sloshed.

About four hours later, 3 screwdrivers in and plenty of shared laughs with the bartender and other patrons that chose the bar as their chosen place to sit instead of a booth or other seat. I was otherwise ready to call it a night, and paid for my tab that I had rung up in the course of the night. Giving my usual promises to not make myself a stranger, I stood and put my jacket on. Walking towards and out the door quite steadily, my skin was alight with the pleasant buzz I had going on.

Roy quickly downed the glass of whiskey he had been nursing and left enough cenz to cover his drinks. He readjusted his military jacket and left the bar as well, and caught sight of her walking and humming happily away from the pub. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he tried to appear to be casually going in the same direction.

I wasn't that far away when I heard the pub doors open again. I glanced over my shoulder to see if it was someone I knew or had just been talking to calling it a night as well. What I saw however, made me blush instantly. It was my long time crush – _The Flame Alchemist. _And damn if he didn't look good right then, quickly turning my attention back towards my destination my feet kept walking but my mind wandered. Which is probably why I didn't hear him approach me until I heard a suave, and sexy voice say, "Why hello beautiful, Lovely night isn't it?" Which made me jump slightly, as well as blush furiously. Giving a slight nod in answer to the question that asked, as my eyes traveled up to meet midnight ones.

Roy gained ground on the woman quickly. Was it his imagination or had she actually slowed down? Once he was beside her, he didn't want to surprise her by touch first so instead he spoke. "Why hello beautiful, Lovely night isn't it?" he asked in his usual suave and sexy tone. The reaction he got in return gave him hope.

I swallowed hard and spoke quietly, "Mr. Mustang?", knowing full well who was standing before me. I paid attention every time he made the papers. He was my secret crush after all. I just couldn't believe that he was actually standing beside me and speaking to me. Was I dreaming because of the alcohol? 'I must be...', I thought.

Roy smirked hotly at the question as to his identity. "So you've heard of me." his said smoothly, stepping closer and raising a hand wearing one of his ignition cloth gloves to brush an errant strand of hair back from her flushed cheek. "I see my reputation has proceeded me. I couldn't help but notice you back there. I hope you don't think it's too forward of me, but I didn't feel it safe for a lady as beautiful as yourself to walk alone at this hour." He made sure to turn up the charm. "May I accompany you to wherever your going to make sure you arrive safely?" he purred with the sexiness the womanizer of Central was well known for.

I swallowed hard again, it was as if a lump had formed in my throat just from being this near to him. What was it about this man that stood before me that made him so damn fascinating? My skin felt even more heated than before as that glove brushed my cheek, and I couldn't stop myself as I practically leaned towards the touch. "I can take care of myself, Mr. Mustang." Then thinking that sounded a bit harsh, added almost as an afterthought. "However it is much later than I had planned on leaving the bar..." my voice trailed off into the silence of the night.

Roy saw an opening and went for it. He cupped her jaw gently, thumb rubbing her check as he leaned in and his lips brushed hers ever so lightly. "Let me accompany you, Miss..." his breath was warm against her lips.

My lips were parted slightly from the light kiss. "...Rubye..." came my whispered reply. Eyes were halfway closed from the sudden kiss and I licked my lips absently. My brain was a little frazzled from the kiss itself trying to figure out if it was a dream or reality. "Yes... I think I probably should head home now. No harm in letting a well known alchemist protect me." A soft, practically dreamy smile playing on my lips.

Roy pressed a kiss to my cheek, then offered her his arm all gentlemanly like. "Yes, Ms. Rubye. If you'll just point us in the right direction... I will protect you from harm on our journey." His tone was that of someone almost like a knight. But he meant every word of what he said.

All I could do was nod and agree. "I don't live far, Mr. Mustang. So I am afraid it will be a short journey." I pouted a little bit. I didn't want the walk to end, nor the company to depart so soon. It was definitely different to have _The_ Flame Alchemist accompanying home. I set off in the direction towards my modest little apartment. Being that I worked in healthcare and was rarely home long or at all, it didn't need to be extravagant.

Roy smiled that sexy boyish smile of his. "Please, call me Roy." He was content for the moment just to touch my arm as we walked. He couldn't help but hope as to what the evening might bring once their journey was over. "A short journey is still a journey, ma'am. I am more than happy to escort you no matter the distance or destination." which was spoken very genuinely.

Two streets over, and an alleyway later... "Here are, Roy. Thank you for the escort..." I replied. Hesitating at my apartment door, I found my keys and stuck them into the doorknob. "Roy? Would you like to come inside for a little bit?" I asked almost hopefully. I didn't expect him to say yes, although the anticipation of his answer was killing me inside.

Roy blinked at the suddenness of the question. Although it was what he had hoped for. "Why yes, Ms. Rubye. I would be honored to enjoy your company for a little bit longer." He lifted a hand to rub his fingers lightly against her cheek. "I would be most honored." he said before leaning in for a light kiss.

I leaned into his touch ever so slightly. My wildest dreams were happening right before my eyes. I returned the kiss with a hint of desire. Blindly I unlocked the door, pushing it open in my willingness to take things a bit further and do so behind closed doors. I led the way into the entry way and closed the door behind him.

Roy was taken a little aback at how she returned the kiss. But he chalked it up to it being his lucky night. The company of a lovely woman, who obviously knew who he was and what he could do. He was ushered inside and did so more than willingly. He wanted to see how this night would end for the both of them...

The End


End file.
